


Armani

by trinketries



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-29
Updated: 2011-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinketries/pseuds/trinketries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's odd seeing you here," Sungjong says as he reaches across the buffet table for another grilled shrimp. "You didn't strike me as the type to come to events like this."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Armani

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the **halloween 2011: trick-or-treat exchange** for [grapefruitade](http://grapefruitade.livejournal.com/).

"It's odd seeing you here," Sungjong says as he reaches across the buffet table for another grilled shrimp. "You didn't strike me as the type to come to events like this."

Hoya smoothes out the front of his Armani suit more out of habit than necessity. He glances around the ballroom, across the sea of velvet dresses, diamond earrings, and tailored suits and thinks, _I will never get used to this._

"I'm not," says Hoya.

Sungjong hmms, slow and soft, and produces a small wrapped candy from his pocket. He presses it into Hoya's palm (and lets his hand linger just a few seconds too long). "Then maybe we should both do something a little more exciting."

Hoya pops the candy into his mouth and rolls it around on his tongue. The taste is sour and sweet and the tang is just strong enough to start lighting up Hoya's nerves for the first time that night.

He says, "I think you're right." 

Sungjong grins, sharp as the flavor of lemons.


End file.
